Not The Best Situation For Love
by xxxReadySteadyGoxxx
Summary: Amagawa Yoshiko was just your average high school student. She was failing English, but everything else was fine! Things didn't start to change until she saw the notebook. Will she see it again? LXOC story...Light is Raito Raito is Light, just to be clear
1. A Notebook and an Eraser

Hello! This is another fanfic by me! I was bored! So at least I was doing something semi-constructive!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Death Note or it's characters...unfortunatly, I'm not that smart

Here we go!

* * *

'Gah! I'm so bored,' Amagawa Yoshiko thought, sitting in her English class. 'Why can't they make this just a _little_ more interesting?'

She let out a long, drawn-out sigh and glanced out the window. By a stroke of fate, as she would later describe the incident, she happened to catch sight of a black notebook hitting the grass several floors below the classroom window she happened to be sitting by.

'Did anyone else see that?' she asked herself, glancing forward. She saw that the boy in front of her was staring out at window as well. 'Yagami Light-kun,' she thought. 'Did you see that?' She let out another sigh. 'If you did, I'll have to beat you to it.'

* * *

"I can't believe it!" she growled in frustration, slumping against the wall just outside the classroom. "Detention because I failed _one_ test?! At least it doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Maybe you should ask for a tutor? Light-kun is a smart one. I hear he's single!" Fukao Shun giggled.

"I have no time to think about boys, Shun-chan. I have to bring my grades up," Yoshiko replied. 'Light-kun...have you gone to the notebook yet?'

Shun crossed her arms and stuck out her lip. "Hey, there's a party tonight. You should come, it'll be fun." Then, seeing the way Yoshiko was about to protest, she added, "It'll be the last party until you buckle down and get serious about school."

"No can do, Shun-chan. Sensei already called my mom. I'm surprised she hasn't called me on my mobile phone to tell me how grounded I am yet," Yoshiko insisted.

Shun shrugged. "Have it your way. I'll see you later, Yoshiko-chan!" she called as she took off down the hallway at a brisk pace.

Yoshiko let out yet another sigh. "I guess I should still go see if the notebook's still there," she said to herself, walking down the hallway and out of the building. She glanced towards where the notebook would be. She strolled over to the patch of grass.

'It's gone,' she thought. She let out a sigh, but then glimpsed something small and black in the grass. She bent and picked it up. 'An eraser? It's just a simple school supply, but it seems important somehow. I'll keep it, but it seems as though Light-kun has been here already.'

Suddenly, she let out a shriek. Her hand flew to her side, only to realize that her phone was going off. It was on vibrate.

"It's ok! Just my phone vibrating at me!" she called to the students who had looked up in alarm. "Hello?"

"Amagawa Yoshiko!! Where are you?!" her mother's voice called through the phone. She held the device at arms length, wincing at the angry voice of her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I'm on my way home, but I was going to stop by someone's house to ask for help with my English!" she replied in a hurried tone.

"Oh, really? And who would this be?"

"Yagami Light-kun."

"Hmm...Well, I disapprove, because he is a boy. But he is smart, and he seems nice. I guess you can ask, but come home straight afterwards. You have chores to do!" her mother snapped, and then added, "Cousin Yokiro's wedding is next week. She called for you and said she had a favor to ask."

And with that, the line was cut, and Yoshiko let out another long sigh.

"I guess I'm actually asking him then," she said to herself. 'And if I happen to see the notebook, well that's just a bonus.'

* * *

Yoshiko hesitated for a moment, her hand poised just inches from the Yagami family's door. 'I should just leave now...' she let out a sigh. 'Damn my curiosity.'

She rapped her knuckles on the door and waited patiently, tempted to just run off and forget about the strange notebook and any chances to get help with her English.

She turned away from the door, giving in to the voice of the scared little girl in her head, just as it opened.

"Oh, hello, Yoshiko-chan!" a girl said cheerfully upon seeing Yoshiko on the doorstep.

"Hi, Sayu-chan," she replied. "Is Light-kun home?"

Sayu gave a quick nod and took off into the house, leaving Yoshiko to wonder if she should step inside. She took a cautious step across the threshold, glancing to her left and then her right. She could hear Sayu calling to Light from somewhere farther in the house.

'I wonder if this notebook is even worth it...It could just be someone's math notes,' she thought. 'At least I might get a shot at passing English.'

"Ah, Yoshiko-chan! Long time no see, eh?" Light said sarcastically with a laugh, pulling Yoshiko from her thoughts.

She gave him a little laugh, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey, Light-kun, I was wondering..." she said, trailing off.

"Yes?" he said after she paused for a little too long. She looked up at him.

'Wow...he's a lot taller than I am.'

It was true. He was about a foot taller than she was.

"I'm failing English," she stated bluntly. "I was wondering if you would help me out." She did her best to keep her dark gray eyes locked with his light brown ones, no matter how badly she wanted to look away.

He looked down at her for a moment. "You want me to tutor you?" She gave a quick, determined nod. "Alright. I'll help you. When do you want to start?"

She smiled in relief. "Well, I'm not sure. I have to rush home, 'cause my mom's gonna kill me if I don't. I'll call you to work it out, kay?"

He nodded, and she turned and walked out the door.

"See you later, Yoshiko-chan!" Light called after her.

She waved back at him and continued to stroll down the street at a quick pace, headed for home.

'I didn't see the notebook, but at least now I have a chance to later,' she thought, taking off at a run.

* * *

**Thankies for reading! Reviews are great!**


	2. Television is troubling

So, here's chapter two. I really love all of you who reviewed and alerted. Unfortunatly, I'm running low on time and can't mention you all.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, no matter how much I wish I did

* * *

Yoshiko was gently stroking the pillow that was on her lap. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed. The lights were out, but the television was on, casting an eerie blue-ish glow over the room.

"But you can't kill him! He's my brother!" an actress shouted.

Yoshiko scoffed. "You were just making out with him two minutes ago! That's gross lady!" She flipped the channel. "I'm never watching that again."

She stopped on the news, where a man was reporting something happening at a nursery.

"-aken eight children and kindergarten teachers as hostages and is holed up in this nursery. The police have identified the man as Otoharada Kurou, age 42, unemployed. It seems that they're about to begin negotiations...At the present time, we don't have a lot of information," he said.

'People are sick,' Yoshiko thought, wrinkling her nose in disgust and tugging on one of her black pigtails. She normally kept her hair down, but no one was around now, so it really didn't matter. The tips of her hair were bleached until they were a pristine white.

"You can't help but feel extremely concerned for the safety of the hostages?" a woman added.

"Indeed. That's all there is to report from the scene at this present moment," the man answered.

The shot flipped back to the woman. "Thank you. What do you make of the current situation, Hashimoto-san?"

"Well, all I can say is that we can only hope to resolve this situation quickly," the man named Hashimoto replied.

Yoshiko reached for the power button, but stopped at the frantic voice of the woman.

"Ah!! Wait a minute! Something appears to be happening! The hostages are all coming out! They all appear to be unharmed! The police are rushing into the building as the hostages exit. Has the culprit been apprehended?!"

"Yes," the man replied. "We've just heard that the culprit was found dead in the nursery! Yes, it looks like the culprit is dead!!"

Another man came on the screen "The riot police have denied shooting the man."

The woman came back on. "Then, this might imply that he committed suicide when he found himself cornered?"

"According the hostages' statements, "He suddenly collapsed"."

Yoshiko shook her head. 'That's just too bizarre.'

"Yoshiko! It's time for dinner!" her mother called.

Yoshiko turned the television off and walked downstairs for dinner, unable to shake away the unmistakable foreboding in her head.

Things were silent in the house as they ate, until her mother spoke.

"Things sure have been quiet in the house without your father and Jun, haven't they?" Yoshiko's mother said.

Yoshiko paused before answering. "Yes."

Yoshiko wiped her eye. Her twenty-seven-year-old brother, Jun, and her father were both in jail. They had worked together to murder their boss several months before. She wasn't very sad about her father...It was just Jun.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, honey. Please forget I said anything," her mother apologized quickly.

Yoshiko waved the thought away with her hand, and they finished their meal in silence.

* * *

**Five days later...**

Yoshiko sprinted through the rain, both hands over her head, to Light's house. She was on her way to her first lesson.

"Dammnit, Light-kun! Why did today have to be best for you?!" she growled to no one in particular as she ran up to the door. She knocked quickly and stood, hoping someone would come fast.

The door flew open, and Sayu grabbed Yoshiko's hand, pulling her inside.

"Yoshiko-chan! It's pouring outside!" the young girl exclaimed.

Yoshiko wiped the water off her face. "I noticed."

Sayu giggled. "I'll get Light-kun!"

Yoshiko nodded as Sayu ran off into the house. She returned less than a minute later.

"He told me to take you to his room, Yoshiko-chan," she explained, tugging on her hand. She let Sayu pull her up the stairs until they stopped in front of a door, which Sayu promptly threw open. She then scurried off, leaving Yoshiko to stand in the doorway and stare into the dark room. She reached in and flipped on the switch.

Inside, Light was sitting at his desk. He twitched slightly at the sudden light that filled the room, and then turned away from what he was writing.

In a black notebook.

He saw me in the doorway, turned back to his desk, and stuffed the notebook in the top drawer.

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan," he said, turning back to face me.

'So he does have the notebook,' she thought to herself.

"Hi, Light-kun," she replied, entering the room and sitting on the edge of his bed. "I'm ready to learn some English!"

* * *

Thankies for reading! I would absolutly love reviews!


	3. Taking sides

Here's chapter three! It ended up being shorter than it was going to be, but It ended up that there was a point that was so perfect to end the chapter that I just couldn't let it go.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters, only my own. I also own my strange twists of the storyline.

**A/N: **Most of the major events in this Fanfic I actually went back to the anime and manga so that I could word it correctly. I mixed both, so some parts have the words of the manga and others have the anime.

* * *

"Hey, mom," Yoshiko called to her mother from the living room. "Have you noticed?"

"Noticed what, dear?"

Yoshiko was watching the news again.

"How all the big criminals seem to be dropping like flies, left and right?"

Her mother entered the room and took a seat next to her on the couch. "It's normal for people to die, honey."

"Not like this, mom. They're all having heart attacks. And _all_ of them are criminals. Even the media has mentioned it."

Her mother waved her hand in the air. "It's probably just a coincidence," she said, though Yoshiko could hear the doubt in her voice.

"You might be right. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, mom," she replied, standing from the couch.

"'Night, sweetie."

Yoshiko didn't go to bed though. She flipped on the Television in her room and went to her computer, opening a search engine. She typed in 'strange recent murders'. Surprisingly, she found something right away.

"Hmm...Kira? Strange name. It sounds like that English word, 'killer'. That makes sense," she said to herself. "I guess those sessions with Light-kun are actually helping."

'It looks like there are actually people who support this 'Kira'. Well, I'm taking a side right now. I favor the anti-Kira side,' she thought to herself. 'So...am I with the Japanese police?'

At that time, the television made a strange fuzzing noise. She swung her chair around to face it and turned the volume up with her remote.

"We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO," a voice said, as a man popped up on the screen. He was sitting in a chair and had a nameplate in front of him. It read 'Lind L. Tailor'. "This is being broadcast worldwide. Japanese voiceover is provided by translator Yoshio Anderson."

'ICPO?' she thought. 'What?'

"My name is Lind L. Tailor, widely known as 'L'," the man spoke. He had clean, black hair and was wearing a suit.

'L? I've heard of him...somewhere...a detective, I think...'

"To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally find the one behind it, 'Kira', at any cost," L continued. "Kira, I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it."

Yoshiko turned back to the computer and typed in 'L, the detective', while listening to the television.

She was immediately rewarded.

"But what you're doing..."

'L, said to be possibly the best detective to ever live, has solved impossible cases all over the world...wow,' she thought.

"Is evil! Police all over the world have begun to investigate," L exclaimed.

Suddenly, he clutched his chest. He slumped, his head hitting the desk, and all movement ceased.

"Eh!?" Yoshiko yelped. _'Is he dead?' _

"Unbelievable..." a strange voice came on as the body was taken off screen. It was distorted by a computer, quite obviously. "I did this on the off-chance that you would kill 'me'. So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby. So it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. But this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it?"

"What's going on?" Yoshiko whispered, musing to herself.

"Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed at this time today. He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed."

'Woah...So, is this voice the real L?' she pondered.

"But I, L, am real!"

'And one point for Yoshiko!'

"So why don't you kill me!"

'Will he be able to?'

"Come on! Do it!"

'Lind L. Tailor showed his face and his real name, but the real L didn't.'

"Come on! Kill me! What's wrong? Can't do it?"

'I don't think he can, L. The circumstances are substantially different.'

"Seems like you can't kill me after all. So there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint."

'See! I'm not stupid! I just can't speak English very well!'

"Let me tell you something in return. I said that this was a worldwide broadcast, but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan. I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's not necessary. I know now that you're in the Kanto area."

'This 'L' guy is good.'

"The police might have missed this, but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku."

'Was that the guy I saw on the news not too long ago?'

"Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar causes, this guy seems insignificant, and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed to know you're in Japan, Kira! And that man was just a test for your killings! I got lucky, casting my net out on the most populated area of Japan. I really didn't expect my plan to go so well."

'Well, it worked out.'

"Kira, it's not far from the day you die."

'That's a profound statement.'

"Kira, I'm extremely interested in your killing method."

'Me too.'

"I'll figure it out...When I catch you!"

Yoshiko rolled her chair across the floor and closer to the television, which now only had a fancy 'L' on the screen.

"Kira...I will hunt you down and destroy you!"

She leaned in a little, staring intently at the letter.

"I am Justice!...See you, Kira."

"Wow," she said out loud. "So...Kira can't kill L. I'm guessing it's the whole not knowing his face or name, but I can't really make that observation unless I knew what information was released to the public about Kira's other victims, not to mention who those people were."

She stood and began pacing the room.

"Kira is in the Kanto area..._This_ area. He could be anyone on the street. Or even one of my _classmates_."

She stopped and stroked her chin for a moment.

"I'm not on the side of Kira," she stated. "So this decides it then!"

She turned around to face the invisible no one for added effect.

"I'm on L's side!"

* * *

So, there it was. I hope you enjoyed it and I will absolutley love you forever if you review!


	4. Cars, hospitals, and house fires

Here's chappy four! sorry for the delay!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Death Note, however I am forever grateful to that genius who does

* * *

"YOSHIKO!! GET DOWN HERE!! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!" Yoshiko's mother screamed from the living room.

'She doesn't seem mad,' she thought, jumping off her bed and hurrying down the stairs. 'She sounds scared.'

"What is it, mom?!" she asked as she hopped down the last step.

Her mother pointed at the television screen.

"Amagawa Ryochi and Amagawa Jun were found early this morning, dead, in their cells. Upon further investigation, it was found that they died an hour apart of heart attacks. It seems that Kira has taken two more victims."

Yoshiko froze. 'J-Jun?' she thought.

"Oh, Yoshiko! This is terrible...Are you alright?" her mother said.

Yoshiko didn't respond. In fact, she wouldn't respond to anything for another few hours, not moving or really thinking at all.

**

* * *

******

Two days before the new year...

Yoshiko stepped out of the little cafe and stretched her arms above her head. The cool air stung her face as she quickly made her way down the sidewalk.

Her frequent visits to Light's house had all but ended, due to the dramatic changes in her English grade. She went over now and then to see Sayu and have dinner, but the lessons had ended.

As for the whole 'death of her brother and father' incident...she was getting used to the idea, but it still hurt. Her feeling of hatred for Kira had grown even more.

She stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the little hand on the sigh across the street to change into the little walking man.

The sign changed, and she stepped out onto the street.

Suddenly, the distinct sound of screeching tires filled the air, and Yoshiko turned towards the noise. She jumped to the side to try and avoid the vehicle, but was unsuccessful.

Fortunately, however, the car had slowed enough so that it only hit her hard enough to throw her to the sidewalk as it tried to swerve to the side. She landed on her bottom, falling back and smacking her head on the concrete.

She waited a moment as she heard footsteps rushing around before attempting to sit up.

"Ow," she grunted as she managed to get herself into a sitting position. Her vision swam as a man with black hair ran up to her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he said quickly.

"I'm...fine," she replied, assuming that this man was the driver.

"Are you sure? I should take you to a hospital..." he said, looking quite worried.

"No, no! I'm fine! Really!" she insisted as she tried to stand. On her feet she tried to take a step forward, but swayed to the side, almost falling over. The man caught her arm and stared at her uncertainly.

"You don't seem fine," he said. "Please, let me take you to the hospital."

She closed her eyes, trying to see straight. "I guess..."

"Thank you," he replied, pulling her by the arm to his car. He put her in the passenger seat and then rushed around to the other side. "I'm Matsuda."

"Amagawa Yoshiko," she responded.

Matsuda got a strange look on his face, as though her name had sounded familiar.

"Well, Yoshiko-chan, are you having any trouble remembering anything or something like that?"

"Well, I don't think so..."

"Hmm...Where are we?"

"Kanto."

"How old are you?"

"Almost nineteen, but you don't know the answer to that in the first place, so you can't know for sure if I really remember that."

"True, but nineteen looks about right. I guess you might be ok. Maybe."

They rode along in silence until they pulled up in front of the nearest hospital.

Yoshiko let out a long sigh. "I hate hospitals, Matsuda-san."

**

* * *

******

A week and a half later...

Yoshiko pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket as it played it's annoying tone.

"_Moshi moshi_," she said.

"Yoshiko-chan? I need you to come home now," her mother's voice said through the speaker.

"Why?"

"I'll see you when you get here, dear. Bye!"

Yoshiko sighed. "I got to leave, Sayu-chan. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Sayu called as Yoshiko stepped outside to start the long journey home.

"Come again soon!" Mrs. Yagami called. Yoshiko turned to see Sayu, Mrs. Yagami, and Light waving at her.

'I wonder why she wants me to come home so badly,' she thought as she waved back at them. 'It couldn't be too important.'

Yoshiko had planned on heading over to Shun's house after having dinner with the Yagami family (minus Mr. Yagami, as he was busy with the Kira case) to spend the night. She slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and boarded the bus to take her home.

Forty minutes later, after being stuck in traffic several times, she spotted a soft gray outline against the black sky.

"Is that smoke?" a woman beside her asked, voicing Yoshiko's own thoughts.

"I think so, but...a fire? In Kanto?"

The woman shrugged. "Could happen anywhere."

Yoshiko bit her bottom lip and stared at the wisp that tickled the stars with foreboding.

And with good reason too.

For when she jump down the steps of the bus and started fast walking towards her home she could already see the flames licking up into the sky.

So when she rounded the street corner she could only hope, though she knew it wasn't true, that her neighbor's house was going up in flames, instead of her own.

Yoshiko stared in horror, standing on the sidewalk across the street from her home, as firemen dashed in and out of the inferno.

"Hey!" she shouted, running across the street when she snapped out of her trance. A fireman turned to face her as she approached. "What happened?!"

"We don't know yet, but it burned pretty fast. Do you know who lives here?" the man replied.

She nodded vigorously. "This is my house! My mom called me almost an hour ago and told me to come home!"

The fireman put a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, stay calm. We're looking for her right now."

And that's when a frantic fireman burst through the front door, Yoshiko's mother in his arms.

Yoshiko's hearing dulled until she could only hear people shouting distantly, unable to make out what they were saying as she watched them lay the burnt and unconscious body of her mother on a stretcher.

She ran forward when they pushed the stretcher up into an ambulance.

"Wait! Take me too! That's my mom!" she screamed desperately when two men held her back.

"We can't let you on!" one shouted, trying to hold her arm as she kicked the air. "We just can't!"

Yoshiko stopped fighting as the white vehicle pulled away, speeding down the dark street with it's alarms sounding, drawing her neighbors out of their homes all the way down the road.

"But...But...I...," she stuttered, unsure of what to do. She had no way of getting to the hospital, did she?

"Hey!" a voice sounded to her right, emanating from a man sticking his head out of a black car on the street.

Her head whipped to the side. "M-Matsuda?"

He waved her over with his hand. "Need a ride?"

She darted around the side of the car and hopped in, sitting in the same seat she had to go to the same hospital he had taken her to not even two weeks earlier.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I was camping and stuff, so yeah...please review!


End file.
